When a Demon and an Angel make a bet
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: An Angel and a Demon make a bet, but who would've known that it would effect them so much? I have only one thing to say R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: When an Angel and a Demon make a bet

Title chapter: I bet!

Warning: Other characters. Bakuraxoc, Marikxoc, don't like don't read... although please read! If you find something else you can gladly put it here! ...

Summary: A Demon and an Angel make a bet with eachother, now they have five days to be sure one of them wins. But who would've known that their actions would be so effective?

Disclaimer: If I ever owned Yu-Gi-Oh wow I could've really made some movies bout Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik! So nope don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was Demonica, one of the most feared Demons in Hell. She was the one and only girl who everyone wanted to have. Her seablue eyes, which casted out a spell on you when you looked in them, were perfect. Her raven colored hair shined out pride and might. Her beauty matched her evilness.

She was the one who almost dragged as much souls to Hell as the other did, the one they all feared, they all except for her. She shrugged everything off just as easy as she killed someone. But today, she felt different. Strange...

Demonica sighed and looked over the plains bored. 'Demonica what's wrong with you today?' she heard someone say. She didn't had to be a genious to figure out it was Nairu.

'What would there be wrong... didn't I told you to leave me alone?' she sneered and looked back in Nairu's eyes.

'Oh come on Demonica I know you from the first day you got here.' Nairu said snickering. 'What the fuck is wrong with you now?' she asked.

Demonica sighed and looked at her standing up. 'If you wanna know so badly, I am bored... I don't know what to do.' she said and turned around planning to walk off.

'Yo, why not torture some puny souls on Earth?' Nairu asked with a sadistic smirk curled round her lips.

Demonica stared at the ground. If she would say 'no' rumours would come, if she said 'yes' she would only feel worse today. 'Know what? can I go do it alone?' she asked bitter.

Nairu raised her eyebrow and finally shrugged. 'Whatever you want.' she muttered and walked off. 'Your birthday Demongirl.' she mocked and vanished.

Demonica sighed and shook her head dissapearing to the World Between like she called it, it was the place where Angels and Demons met once in a year. But now wasn't the day that that happened, now it was just a place for her to relax, well that was what she had thought...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And then in Heaven there was Felicity, she was wamrhearted, kind, soft, the opposite of Demonica. But still just as beautifull as her, although her beauty wasn't dangerous but kind and warm.

Her honey golden eyes always were a pleasure to see at both of the kinds, male and female, she always knew how to cheer someone up and she loved singing. She was the one who tried to save as many of souls as possible.

Her golden hair suited her eyes and face, it was till her waist and curly on the end. Everyday she was cheery and openhearted. But today seemed different. Today she felt strange, on one way that made her shiver.

'Felicity? What are you doing?' Grace asked walking over to Felicity swiftly.

'Uhm nothing miss. I was just wondering.' Felicity said softly and turned around looking into Grace's grey eyes.

'Felicitty, you have been absence for quite a while. Is something bothering you dear?' Grace asked worriedly.

'No, no miss. It's just, i've been wondering for a while, nothing to worry about. I'll go do my job now.' Felicity said softly and stood up walking away.

'You sure your okay dear?' Grace asked looking at Felicity's back, it was nothing for her, she usually was so openhearted.

'I am sure miss.' Felicity said turning around and giving a bright smile. She then sighed softly and turned her leave dissapearing into thin air.

'Felicity dear. I sure hope you are okay.' Grace said shaking her head and flew off back to her work.

Felicity wen't to the World Between, the one place which she found relaxing, but who

would've knew that this was the place where the bet started...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'What the...' Demonica said softly and looked at the Angel in front of her. 'I thought no other ones would be here. And definitly no Angels.' she said hissing the last part.

'Why excuse me. I thought there would be no-one here round this time.' Felicity said offended, how dare that Demon talk to her like that.

'Yap yap I was bored anyway so whatcha doing here? I mean if Angels are so 'holy' don't you think they have everything they want?' Demonica sneered sitting down on a chair and glancing at the sky. Her pitchblack hair waving in the wind and her sea blue eyes now looking at Felicity questionable.

'Well I can ask the same of you Demon.' Felicity said her golden hair swaying in the wind and her honey gold eyes looking at Demonica. 'If Demons really have so much 'fun' in Hell why are you here? Don't you have some toy to play around with?' she asked bitterly.

'No, care to be mine?' Demonica asked chuckling dark.

Felicity gasped and stared at Demonica. 'You are insane.' she whispered taking steps back.

'Everyone is insane on one way. Hey wait I have a plan to not be bored anymore. Both of us.' Demonica said a wicked grin spreading on her face.

'I don't like that grin... whatever it is I am not helping.' she huffed. She couldn't even imagine it, she was talking to a Demon for Christ sake!

'Oh come on missy goody two shoes, just this once. I am bored, I wanna make a bet with you.' Demonica said grinning.

'Pardon me?' Felicity said blinking and wanted to walk away wasn't if for the fact the Demonica suddenly appeared in front of her. 'Wha--...?' she asked shaking her head. 'Just leave me alone.'

'Listen Angel, just one bet! That's all I ask and then I will leave you alone for good.' Demonica said sticking up one finger. 'One.'

Felicity bit her lip and looked at the Demon in front of her. 'First your name.' she finally whispered.

'You sure you wanna know?' Demonica asked with a snicker and finally shrugged. 'Fine my name is Demonica.' she said looking into Felicity's eyes which were now shining of anger.

'Demonica... i've heard much of you.' Felicity whispered angry. 'The one without feelings, the one who never ever shows some emotions.' she hissed.

'No emotions? Hah, I show boredness, anger, hate, sarcasm, and many more.' Demonica said shaking her head laughing.

'All the bad things yes, you never heard of friendship nor love.' Felicity said bitterly.

Demonica stared at her. 'Do I need to know them? Anyway what is your name, and did you say yes to the bet or not?' she asked.

'I am Felicity.' Felicity muttered taking steps back. 'And that bet.' she was getting rather curious. 'What kind of bet is it?' she finally asked.

'Felicity...' Demonica muttered and looked into her eyes. 'This is the bet, I bet I can make sure a boy there somewhere on Earth can love me in fice days. Same counts for you, the one who lost will never come here again except for the days they must. The one who win can come here whenever she wants got it?' she asked cocking a eyebrow.

'But-- this is..' Felicity whimpered. 'We are not allowed to go to Earth!' she finally hissed.

'Ah forget it your like all those other Angels. Yap yap yap all you can do is save souls and be nice against eachother 'oh no I can't break the rules I will dieeeeeeeeee' hah rules, I see rules more as guidelines, who says you have to follow them directly coward?' Demonica asked.

'I am no coward, fine I accept!' Felicity hissed and her eyes widened. 'Oh dear God... what have I done.' she whispered putting her hand against her mouth.

'To late to be crawling back now. We have a agreement, you accepted. The human you want to have will be picked out by a little game. You grab a pencil, i'll grab a paper of names and you'll stab the paper, without watching. And where the pencil landed on, is your target.' she said and a pencil and paper appeared in her hands. 'Here you go.' she said giving it to Felicity.

Felicity doubted for a moment and then grabbed the pencil and put the paper on the ground closing her eyes. 'I am insane.' she said softly and made circles in the air before finally dropping the pencil.

'Marik. The person you choose is Marik.' Demonica said with a smirk and grabbed another paper putting it on the ground and snatching the pencil out of Felicity's hands. 'Let's see...' Demonica said and swirled the pencil above the paper before letting it land.

'Bakura.' Felicity said softly and frowned. How could she be so sure this Demon played fair, after all she WAS a Demon, and Demons don't play nice... '... What will happen when I say quits to this?' she asked.

'Easy, i'll let you suffer and then kill you in front of your best friends eyes, if you have one.' Demonica said sweetly and pierced right through Felicity's eyes with hers. 'Understood?' she asked with a smirk.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. 'All you Demons can do is threat.' she hissed and folded her arms her wings high above her.

'Yes that's true, yap yap yap all you angels can do is yapping against eachother. So, ready Fliss?' Demonica asked a slight smirk forming on her face.

'I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me Fliss, my name is Felicity.' Felicity huffed and dissapeared.

'Yap yap yap, Angels and their manners. Just screw rules and manners and do whatever you want, hey you only got one live... although me being immortal and stuff, I don't live.' Demonica said snickering and dissapeared too.

xX To Be Continued Xx

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Chap one, don't like don't review, you like you review, no reviews no new chap thas simple!

Darius: ((Blinks)) Thank Ra! I am not in!

Me: ... Well I was considering of putting you in and ma--((Kurayami clasps a hand round my mouth))

Kurayami: Don't give'm clues!

Me: Whoops yeah sorry anyway R&R! Oh and Darius? Don't be to sure that your not in ((Smiles and waves walking off))

Darius: ... Ra damn... ((Sighs deeply and flies off)) Ciao...

Kurayami: BLOOD AND SHARP STUFF RULEZZZZZZZZZ! ((Grins insanely and skips off))

Me: ((Runs back)) Oh yeah, one tip, this story is gonna be updated about two weeks from now, if i'm nice one! ((Shrugs)) Sorry but I really wanna take my time with thise one! ((Hides from random stuff flying her way)) Heheh so yeah... bye! ((Runs off again))


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When a Demon and an Angel make a bet

Title chapter: Demonica's first move

Warning: Warnings may set here! ... ... ... ... ...

Summary: Last time Demonica and Felicity met and they made a bet. What will happen now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay now that is settled... we can continue the chap!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Demonica's POV

I blinked and looked around till my gaze stopped at the church. I hissed softly and took several of steps back. 'Churches... yech.' I muttered and started to walking away.

'Where do I have to go anyway? I know he lives here somewhere... but where in Hellsname...' I muttered ticking my finger against my chin. Finally I sighed and sat down on a bench in the park.

'Hey sweetheart all alone by yourself here?' someone whispered in my ear.

I sighed not even bothered by turning around. 'Call me sweetheart again and I swear to Satan you'll regret it with your life.'

'Hmmm, feisty, hear that boys?' the man said laughing.

I twitched and stood up shooting out my Demonwings. 'I am very feisty yes. Now with how many are you? One, two, three, four. Four new souls down to Hell!' I said smirking and killed them. 'Hah, foolish mortals.' I muttered folding my black wings back together which dissapeared in me.

I sighed and dropped on the bench again, that still left me with the question where the Hell that boy was. 'Well worse then this it can never be.' I finally said and it started raining. 'GOD DAMN!' I hissed angry and glared up. 'EXCUSE ME! WORSE THEN THIS IT CAN BECOME!' I yelled angry.

I glared at the ground and grabbed up a stone throwing it in the air. 'God damned cursed angels...' I whispered and finally put my hands in my pockets and snuggled my head closer in my jacket. No way I was taking shelter in that thing. I looked at the church.

'Are you gonna stay there and become a soaked cat?' someone asked with a snicker.

I glared around and met two brown orbs. 'Who would care if I would hmm?' I asked recognizing the boy.

'I wouldn't care at all.' he said sitting down next to me.

'Then why are you asking me?' I shot back and looked at him. Yes I was sure, this was Bakura.

'Because I was curious. Why would you care what I care?' he snapped back.

'Because I wanted to know.' I sneered and put my hands in my pockets some deeper. 'So why in Hellsname are you outside anyway?' I asked him as normal as I could be on that moment.

'Why would you care.' he sneered.

'Fine then not.' I snapped and shrugged looking at the sky.

'Did I offended you?' he asked with a smirk.

'No, but if you want to die keep going on that way.' I hissed softly. I knew that I had to keep him alive if I wanted to win that bet, which I really wanted. I wouldn't let some Angel win a bet of me.

'What are you smirking for girl?' he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

'Would it matter if I didn't told you?' I asked with a grin.

'Hopeless.' he said and stood up. 'Anyway, bye.' he said and started to walk off.

Okay this was my chance, but I hated to act different then myself. 'Wait! I have no place to go, could I crash at your place?' I asked with my sweetest tone.

He looked at me cocking a eyebrow. 'Would it be weird if I said, 'why the Hell are you coming with me if we just met?' would that?' he asked mockingly.

I snorted. 'Hey can I help it? I came here yesterday but some way or another someone stole my money and bags.' I said. Hey observing mortals was handy after all!

'Well...' Bakura said and thought.

'Oh c'mon. It's not like I can hurt you ya know?' I asked with a smirk.

'Crazy, we just met and you a--...' he couldn't finish that sentence because I cut in.

'Yap yap yap, all you humans and Angels do is yapping! Act and then think!' I said getting rather ticked off.

He stared at me with a frown. 'Angels?' he asked curious.

'Well, you know. I bet all Angels do is yapping against eachother. And humans do that all the time.' I muttered.

'Oh okay would you mind if I said that your crazy? Cause In that case.' he said and shrugged. 'You can crash at my place for a few days.'

'Five.' I said.

'Five what?' he asked confused.

'No, not five what, five days.' I said simple.

'Five da--... how do you know that it's gonna be five days?' he asked suspicious.

I smirked. 'Well I mean I really want to stay with a cuteyboy like you for five days.' I said slightly embarressed, but to Hell with embarresment, I would be away from this place in five days!

He looked at me his bangs covering his face. 'Well... anyway, come and follow me then.' he said shrugging and I grinned following him.

Bakura looked at me and frowned. 'Say, if you had to come here in the first place, why aren't you going to your relatives?' he asked.

'Ever heard the story of the curious cat?' I asked looking back.

'... no, what does that has to do with my question?' he asked confused and irritated.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' I said simple and glanced at the sky. 'So anyway, why were you outside?' I asked.

'Huh... Oh well, I felt like going outside, would that matter?' he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

'No not really... so what's your name anyway?' I asked my gaze setting on the ground.

'Bakura.' he murmured not quite knowing what to do with me I bet.

I smirked and glanced at the sky again. 'I wonder where that Felicity is now...' I thought.

'Hey.. I didn't quite catched your name.' he finally said looking at me.

'Maybe that's because I haven't told you yet, my name is De--... my name is Nica.' I said covering up my mistake.

'Nica right? What was up with the De?' he asked.

'De? Oh De. Well my second name is Denise but I prefer being called Nica!' I said hoping he would fall for it.

'Oh right... okay then.' he said and pointed at a house. 'That's my place, I live there together with my Hikari.' he said.

'Hikari?' I thought. 'Hikari means Light right? What does he means with that? does he lives there with a girl named Hikari? Damn then my plan is falling into pieces!' I thought irritated. 'Who is Hikari?' I finally snapped.

'Hikari? That's my Light Ryou. I am his Yami.' he said.

I gaped at him. 'Wait, wait, wait, I heard of them, this Atem, Bakura and Marik. That's it! They were spirits of a Millenium Item. Damn now it's getting even more complicated.' I thought gritting my teeth.

'... don't you act like, 'I don't believe you' or something that way?' he asked with a smirk.

'Uhm... why shouldn't I believe you? Hey there has been weirder stuff then being a yami... I quess..' I said. 'Yeah including Angels and Demons making a bet with eachother!' I thought.

'Okay?' he said and shook his head. 'In any case.' he said knocking on the door. 'HEY RYOU! DAMN IT OPEN UP THAT DOOR!' he shouted.

I blinked. 'Okay, he must be the thief.' I thought. 'Do you always shout at your hikari?' I asked cocking an eyebrow.

He hmphed and didn't replied my question. 'I will make him suffer in Hell for ignoring that.' I muttered in my head. 'But he sure is cute.' I thought looking at him. 'Beautifull white hair, deep brown eyes. Hmmm I would gladly make him mine.'

A young male with white hair innocent brown eyes and a kind smile opened the door. 'I'm here Bakura-sama. don't worry.' he said softly.

'Open the door quicker next time.' Bakura hissed and pushed Ryou aside letting me through.

'I think this is gonna get interesting.' I thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Next one is Felicity's point of view, I hope you enjoyed this chap and that I get some more reviews this time R&R and no flames please!

Darius: I hope you enjoyed this chap more then the last chap because Bakura's in. Anyway R&R while we'll be off! ((flies off))


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: When a Demon and an Angel make a bet**

**Title chapter: Felicity's first move**

**Summary: Last time it was Demonica's point of view, now let's see how things are going with Felicity.**

**Warning: other characters, fighting, bad language blah blah yap yap I am not gonna say everything.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh only Demonica and Felicity and Nairu and Grace. ((Sticks out tongue)) So there!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Felicity's POV

I blinked and looked around frightened, this was the first time I ever got to Earth. 'Uhm... where to now?' I wondered aloud and started walking looking around.

All of a sudden there were two pair of arms around my waist. I gasped shocked.

'Hey there sweety, don't you look beautifull,' a boy murmured in my ear.

My mind was racing with thoughts before I finally turned around looking in his eyes. 'I would appreciate it if you didn't do that...' I whispered softly.

He grinned at me and put his hand on my cheek. 'Polite too, tsk tsk, you look lost, may I take you home?' he purred.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and shook my head swatting his hand away. 'No, you may not,' I said firmly and took some steps back.

His face grimaced while he grabbed my arm and smashed me against the wall roughly. 'That's to bad for you then.' he hissed and kissed me full on the lips.

I struggled fiercely and tried to pull myself apart, when that didn't worked I bit his tongue angrily.

'Ow, bitch!' he hissed and made a fist out of his hand hitting my face hard.

I landed on the ground with a thud and a dazed expression holding my burning cheek. Were all humans like this...?

He glared at me fiercely and walked over to me. 'Your gonna pay for that one,' he hissed dangerously.

I put my hands against my mouth and gave a muffled sob trying to get up, tasting blood in my mouth.

Suddenly the boy dropped to the ground unconcious. I blinked in confusion and looked around till my gaze set on a tanned boy with spiky blonde hair, Marik...

He walked over to me and pushed the boy away with his foot before finally setting his gaze on me. 'Are you okay?' he asked gruffly.

I nodded meekly already feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. 'Y-yes...' I murmured softly.

He cocked an eyebrow and finally sighed offering me his hand. 'Come on, or are you gonna stay here till that kid wakes up, hm?' he asked amused.

I looked at him and shook my head accepting his help. 'No...'

He gave a slight smirk and pulled me up, I stumbled and landed in his arms. 'S-sorry...' I whispered softly and jumped apart.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head walking off. 'That's okay,' he said looking back with a smirk. 'Well? Are you coming or not? Or did you changed your mind and are now ready to stay here and tell the kid you love him,' he said amused.

I huffed and quickly ran over to him looking back at the boy, although... the boy was gone? I looked at Marik confused.

'Oh, he's on vacation,' Marik said with a malicious smirk and looked at me. 'So, where can I drop you?' he asked.

I shuffled with my feet and finally looked up in his amethyst eyes. 'I don't have a home to go too...'

He frowned and looked at me. 'A beauty like you doesn't has a home? tss, well then, if you ask nicely I think Isis and Malik will let you stay,' he said.

I gave him a gratefull smile. 'Thank you,' I whispered softly, following him back to his home. 'Well.. this is a great start...' I thought sarcastically. 'but i'm glad he was there for me,' I thought with a warm smile.

'So where are you from?' he finally asked breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

'I'm from...' I stopped and glanced at the sky. 'I'm from far away,' I finally said. 'I couldn't possibly say 'i'm from Heaven and I came here thanks to a demon which I maded a bet with to make you love me in five days,' could I?' I thought with a unnoticed sigh.

'From far away? And 'where' is far away?' he asked looking at me.

'Uhm, Los Angelos,' I finally said.

'Los Angelos eh?' he asked looking at me with a smirk.

I nodded meekly and stared at the ground.

He chuckled and knocked on the door of his house.

A boy with long spiky blonde hair and more kind eyes opened the door. 'Marik! Damn, where were you? Isis is bothering me with that room of yours! go cl-- who's she?' he asked finally noticing me.

'I am Felicity...' I said softly looking from Malik to Marik.

Marik slapped his forhead. "Damn, see I forgot something? Anyway I am Marik, and this fool is Malik,' Marik said pointing at Malik.

I smiled at them and 'ohed'. 'Uhm.. maybe you find this rather strange but.. could I... stay here for a while? I have no place to go...' I murmured softly looking at the ground.

Malik looked at Marik and Marik looked back. 'Sure thing,' he finally said pulling me in. "I bet Isis'll love you,'

Marik rolled his eyes and came into the house too closing the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Me: ACK! I know! I know! I haven't updated for a long time and this one is short but it's a update! ((nods)) now go and review!**

**Demonica: yap yap yap**

**Felicity: oh... uhm yes, review please ((Waves))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: When an Angel and a Demon make a bet**

**Title chapter: **

**Warning: Oc's**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Never will own! Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine!**

**Icouldbesane: You COULD be sane! But NO don't become sane! Insane is much nicer! And yep I'll go read your stories when you have an account, just say your name in one of the reviews if you have an account and I'll be happy.**

**Icouldbesane: You really think this is gold? ((blush blush)) well I'll keep up the story then, cuz I wasn first planning on removing it, phew, lucky I didn't right? Well thanks.**

**Icouldbesane: that's right angels are waaaaay to nice, Demons not, ((snickers)) is this soon enough? Okay then ((nods)) thanks for reviewing.**

**DragonPrincess524: Since I don't want an angry Dragon after me here's the update, enjoy enjoy, and thanks for reviewing! I'll keep up the good work, atleast I'll try ((chuckles)) byez! ((Waves))**

**Rustyspoons: you saved my life! EEP! I shall keep on writing just because I have nice reviewers now ((nods)) YAY!**

**A/N: I bet Kari-chan your gonna read the story too when you have the time so, thanks for reviewing when you do, ciao! ((waves)) and everyone! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kun- Boy**

**Otome- Girl**

**Gaiteki: Outside**

**Baka- Fool, or idiot**

**A/N: again, I changed the speaking from 'that' to "this" don't get confused.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Demonica's POV

I licked my lips and watched him on the couch. He was one stubborn asshole, but hey, that's what I like in a boy. I gave a sly smirk and sat down next to him. "Whatcha watching?" I asked sneaky looking at him.

He grumbled something and zapped again.

"Oh, wait, whatcha ZAPPING?" I asked with a smug smirk.

"Just zapping… nothing cool on tv…" he muttered zapping some more.

I cocked my head and leaned against the couch looking at the ceiling. "Geez, come on kun, there are more nicer things then lazing around here doing nothing," I said with a chuckle.

"Like," he said gruffly throwing the remote next to him after putting out the tv.

I smirked slightly. "Torture humans, tease humans, kill humans, play pranks, lotsa stuff," I said smugly.

He stared at me a maniacal glint coming in his eyes. "Torture, kill, tease and play pranks on humans? Ra I landed in my Paradise," he said smirking.

"No torturing people," Ryou muttered softly.

Bakura looked at him grimly. "Killjoy," he grumped and looked at the blank screen folding his arms.

"Gaiteki?" I offered cocking my eyebrow.

"Hai, it's better then sittin' around here hearing the fact I am 'not allowed' to torture or kill humans…" he muttered.

I gave a malicious smirk. "Who says Atem is a human?" I whispered softly.

He looked at me a malicious grin crossing his face too. "We're going Ryou, sayanora," he yelled running out of the house.

I gave a sly smirk and stood up calmly following him.

"Where are you going th--… he's gone… once again…" Ryou muttered and looked outside. "Well atleast it's not raining anymore," he said with a sigh.

"Freedom," Bakura said with a smirk.

"Yep, so where does the runt lives with his yami?" I asked stretching myself.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said and smirked. "Let's have some fun," he added looking at me.

I smirked back. "Always in for some fun," I stated and followed him. 'Maybe Earth isn't so bad after all, or atleast, this kun isn't,' I thought smirking.

We were almost at that runt's house when all of a sudden… "BAKU-CHAN! SOMEONE WHO I DON'T KNOW! HI!" a strange girl with puppy blue eyes and a cheerfull face ran over to us, he hair was shoulderlength and brown.

I scrunched my nose. 'Hate that girl,' I thought ready to fire off one of my darkbeams but remembering on time where I was.

"Nice seeing you again Baku-chan!" the girl yelled hugging Bakura.

I twitched. Was this girl his girl? Oh Ra damn it all… "Bakura-kun…" I purred.

Bakura looked at me in horror trying to pry the girl off of him.

I smirked. 'Okay, no girl,' I thought and dragged her off of him. "Sorry girl, the boy is taken," I said sweetly.

Bakura and the girl stared at me, the girl with contempt and Bakura in surprise. I just smirked sweetly at the girl. "You deaf? Buzz off sweets, I said the boy's taken," I said in a overly sweet tone.

"By who, you? Hah don't make me laugh," she scoffed flipping her hair behind her ears.

I looked at Bakura. "Bakura-kun, who the hell is she?" I asked.

"A friendship freak who thinks I love her," he muttered.

I turned my gaze on her and smirked. "Well? Got your answer? He doesn't loves you, piss off otome," I hissed dangerously.

"I have a name… it's Anzu,"she muttered crossing her hands. "You must learn the meaning of friendship,"she said clasping her hands.

I gaped at her. "Okay… your insane, now piss off Apricot," I hissed with a chuckle.

She looked at me with ccontempt and stalked off arrogant.

"What a attitude," I muttered and looked at Bakura. "Let's go further," I said with a smirk.

He nodded. "Sure thing," he said and we walked further to Yugi's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Felicity's POV

"Marik! Go clean that room of yours!" Isis yelled out from her room.

"Go clean it yourself," Marik muttered folding his arms and sitting down. "So your name is Felicity?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded meekly and sat down next to me. "Hai, and your name is Marik, nice name," I said with a smile.

He looked at me with half a smile half a smirk. "Your nicer," he said seducive.

I blushed pink and looked the other way. "Arigatou Marik-sama…" I said softly.

"Why call me Marik-sama? Although I appreciate it," he said with a smug smirk.

"MARIK!" Isis yelled down.

Marik sighed and stood up. "Malik your turn," he muttered.

Malik huffed. "My turn? No my dearest yami, your turn," he said crossing his arms.

Marik looked at him coldly. "Malik…" he said dangerously.

Malik stook out his tongue and slapped his behind. "No way, you go do it yourself or go kiss sweets there," he said with a chuckle and ran off.

Marik narrowed his eyes his cheeks getting a bit dark. "Baka…" he muttered and looked at me. "Uh, I have to go clean up my room," he said.

"That's okay," I said with a smile. "I'll help you," I said gentle and stood up walking up with him. 'Your nice Marik…' I thought glancing at him. 'You helped me,' I thought smiling.

"Whatcha smiling for?" he asked looking at me.

I smiled even more. "I was thinking of something," I said politely and wen't in his room sweatdropping. "Oh… that sure is a mess…" I said.

"Heheh, kinda?" Marik said and sighed starting to clean it up by shoving it all underneath the bed.

I sweatdropped. "This room needs a female touch, man always shove it on one side," I sighed and pushes him on the bed starting to sort things out.

"Well, uh would you want too?" he asked.

"Sure thing," I said with a smile and grabbed the dirty clothes dropping them in the hall. "There, that's gone," I said and looked back.

"Uh, yeah," he said looking around too.

"Hmm, I need to have some water, could you?" I asked him gentle.

He nodded and ran down.

I sighed and looked around. "Phoe this is gonna be one heck of a job," I said aloud.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Marik and me sat down sighing and looked around.

"Great job," Marik said smirking.

I giggled softly. "You helped too," I said looking in his eyes.

"Without you it would still be a mess," he whispered leaning closer to me.

I blushed slightly and leaned closer too. "Yes, but I did it with pleasure," I said softly.

"Pleasure or not, thank you," he whispered our face no just an inch away from each other.

"Marik! Have you already cleaned your room now!" Isis yelled barging in.

Marik and me immediately broke apart and I looked at the wall while he looked at the window.

Isis who did not noticed the tension looked at me. "I don't think I know you," she said gentle.

I blushed brightly red. "Uhm, I'm Felicity, is it okay if I stay here… I don't really have a place to go to," I whispered softly staring at the ground.

"But sure, that's okay, I guess you helped this lazy bum with his room?" she asked teasingly.

I chuckled lightly. "Yes m'am," I said with a shy smile.

"The room needed it, well you two did a great job," she said with a smile. "Welcome Felicity, I'll go clean the guestroom then, or else you'll have no room," she said and walked off.

I blushed and stood up bowing. "Gomen…" I murmured softly.

Marik blinked and stood up too. "Yeah… the same," he murmured. "Thanks for helping me with the room," he finally blurted out.

"Pleasure… uh… let's go down…" I murmured and walked off sighing.

"Yeah…" he muttered and followed me.

&&&&&&&&&&

Me: This was chapter four! Hope you all enjoyed, and please review if you like it, it shows me you like the story and gives me the joy to write further.

**Demonica: All humans do is read and leave nothing behind ((mutters darkly))**

**Felicity: Demonica! ((huffy)) please review if you want, don't review if you don't wanna**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF GOD!**

**Demonia: ((Shivers)) God…**

**Felicity: Do not mock God! ((huffy))**

**Demonia: ((Sighs)) yap yap yap not liiiiiiistening**

**Felicity: Hmph, ((smiles)) review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: When an Angel and a Demon make a bet**

**Title chapter: Accidents happen**

**Warning: Oc's**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NEVER WILL OWN! MWUAHAH!**

**Rustyspoons: I have… magnificent news…. I AM WRITING NOW! AND NOW STILL! NOW TOO! You get the point! Here's the update!**

**Icouldbesane: Hmmm things will happen, things will happen… ((Smirks mysteriously))**

**I am the lord of me: YAY! You gotta account! Well thanks for reviewing TWICE! YAY! Oh as about that Flissy will win… who knows? Well yeah I know but you don't know, tee hee, many things will happen!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Demonica's POV

"Bakura-kun?" I called out walking over to his side looking at him.

"Hmhm…" Bakura muttered looking at the sky.

I smirked slightly. "Distant! Distant! Lonely! Distant hearts!" I yelled out waving my hand in front of his face.

He stared at me cocking an eyebrow.

"Why hellooo? You were staring at the sky, what's so special 'bout the sky," I muttered.

"I dunno, nicely blue," he said shrugging and walked further when all of a sudden a truck out of nowhere came straight towards him.

I narrowed my eyes and sprinted towards him pushing him away causing the truck to hit me, I felt myself flying some metres away although I did not felt the pain, ofcourse I didn't felt the pain… I made myself numb for those feelings.

"Nica!" Bakura yelled running over to me and crouching down. "You okay! Ra damn," he hissed and glared at the man that came out of the truck and ran towards us.

"You… drove… to fast…" I muttered and pointed at a bord. "Only… fifty… Is allowed here…" I said with a faint smirk, wondering how many wounds I had to heal.

He paled a bit and grabbed a phone. "Ambulance? Oui?" he asked glancing from me to the phone. I bet he didn't want any troubles… "Non… non…" I said shaking my head and carefully sitting up. 'Broken rib…' I thought. 'Well… that's just great.'

"Non? Non amublance?" he asked, I shook my head again and waved him off. 'That runt is gonna have a car accident when he leaves…' I thought darkly and suddenly noticed the silence coming from Bakura. "Kun?" I asked looking at him.

He was staring at the ground a malicious grin plastered on his face, I could only think one thing. 'That man's gonna have a great time… not.'

"T-tu sommes bon?" the man asked Bakura. I couldn't help but snicker lightly, ofcourse Bakura wasn't okay, he looked like a killer on the loose on this moment. Oh how I love evil.

Bakura stood up and looked in the man's eyes coldly. "Good luck, in the Shadow Realm," he said grimly with a smug smirk and all of a sudden I noticed I wasn't in Domino city anymore… not at all.

The next thing I knew… believe it or not… I fainted…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura's POV

I looked back at Nica and my eyes darkened when I saw she was unconcious. "Baka man," I muttered and walked over to her, picking her up gently and bringing us back to Domino city.

I gave a deep sigh and started walking. This girl… this Nica… who was she really? Another man or woman.. a human.. could not have sat up after that crash. Somehow… I felt something for her, but I am the King of Thieves… I do not feel.

I looked at her raven black hair and her pale face, when I looked closely I saw blood in her hair, great that meant she had a headwound. I grumbled darkly and started walking, maybe Marik or Malik could help, and if they didn't, then it had to be the hospital.

"Bakura! What do you got in your hands?" Malik yelled running over to me. 'Speaking of the devil,' I thought and looked at him. "She had an accident," I huffed grumpy and frowned. "Why this is a miracle, Marik isn't with you," I said with a smug smirk.

He scoffed and looked at me, well actually glared at me. I chuckled lightly. "Anyway Malik, you think your sister can help?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Who knows, let's go, oh and don't bother Marik! He has a sweety pie from now on, heheheh," Malik said with a chuckle and followed me back to his home.

&&&&&&&&&&

Felicity's POV

I stared at the wall biting my lip, so close… on one way I _had _wanted it… on the other way I was afraid he had only joked around… I gave a deep sigh and looked at Marik.

Marik glanced back at me and gave me a half smirk/smile. I couldn't do else then smile back at him.

"MARIK! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF OF THAT COUCH! PATIENT COMING TRHOUGH!" I heard Malik yell all of a sudden and saw how he shoved Marik off of the couch and then looked at me.

"What the meaning of this?" Marik hissed glaring at Malik.

Malik chuckled and pushed him towards me. "Go kiss her, we have a wounded one here," he said and some kid with white hair put a girl on the couch.

My jaws dropped, not just a girl. "Demonica…" I whispered softly.

Malik, Marik and the white haired boy all looked at me. "Wha?" they asked in union.

"Uhm, who are they?" I finally asked looking from Demonica to the white haired boy.

"This is Bakura, good friend of ours, oh and this is his lover Nica," Malik said with a chuckle and avoided Bakura's hand.

"Kuso, she isn't my lover!" Bakura hissed with a faint pink color on his cheeks. 'Uh-oh…' I thought and looked from Demonica, to Bakura, to Malik to Marik where my eyes staid.

He looked back at me and shrugged slightly, not knowing what to do.

Demonica moaned softly and opened her eyes. "Dang… damn I hate trucks…" she muttered rubbing her back. I snorted, she'd probaly healed it although she knew we were not allowed to use our powers here on Earth.

All eyes set on her. "Are you okay?" Bakura asked slightly concerned.

Malik chuckled and slapped Bakura's back. "Hah! Not your lover you say! Bakuuuuraaa is in looove! Bakura and Nica sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G… KISSING!" he yelled quickly running away from Bakura.

'Nica?' I thought cocking my eyebrow. 'So that's what she calls herself here, well it would be best seeing her name is Demonica…' I thought giving a slight smirk and looking right in Demonica's eyes.

She looked back amused. (My dear Flissy, I didn't knew I would be seeing you so soon,) she send to me with a malicious smirk.

I huffed and glared at her with contempt. (My name is not Flissy, I would appreciate it if you would just call me Felicity, 'Nica'!) I snapped back angrily.

"Come here you bakayarou!" Bakura yelled running after Malik.

Malik stook out his tongue and ran harder through the house until he bumped into Marik and fell to the ground. "Itai!" he cried out rubbing his leg. "That hurted…" he muttered.

"Serves you right," Bakura muttered folding his arms.

Malik stook out his tongue towards Bakura and stumbled up.

Bakura looked at Demonica and sighed in relief. "Your awake, you feel better?" he asked.

Demonica nodded and stood up. "Kuso… I hate things on four wheels…" she muttered, I looked at her grumpy. She noticed and smirked. (Flissy, I know I'm beautifull but stop watching,) she snickered.

I huffed and looked away. "She's alright, isn't she?" I said looking at Marik.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Shall we go somewhere? Maybe you can show me around," I said and grabbed his hand walking off.

Marik smirked. "Fine with me," he said smugly.

&&&&&

Demonica's POV

I smirked slightly. "Yap, yap, yap," I murmured and stood up rubbing my back head. "Youch, one heck of a smack," I muttered silently.

Bakura looked at me relieved. "Your okay right?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I am," I said with a chuckle and looked around. "Anyone has a towel or something? Oh and thank you Bakura for sending that pest to the Shadow Realm," I sneered.

"Pleasure," he said smiling and instantly frowned. "How'd you know I--" he was cut off by Isis who walked in with a towel.

"Here's a towel,"she saidgiving it to me.

"Thanks, I could use it hah?" I said with a chuckle and put it against my back head sitting down on the couch.

Bakura looked like he wanted to say something but shut up and sat next to me.

"Okay, that's finished, now let's go!" I said, grabbinghis hand, putting the towel on the couch and running off. "We still have a pharaoh to tease!" I said cheerfull.

He chuckled malicious and ran off with me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Me: That was chapter six! Don't expect every update so quick! Your gonna have to wait a week for the next one! So yeah byez!**

**Demonica: yeah yeah bye**

**Felicity: Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: When a Demon and an Angel make a bet

Title chapter: Shht it's a secret

Warning: OC's, they can be a bit OOC...

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO! only the Angels and Demons!

not gona do it so dont make me: Okay! I won't make you -giggles- keep reviewing!

Kari2500: Does't matters! your reviewing now! -smiles- i'm happy! oh and everyone says hi -waves- till next review!

I am the lord of me: Yay! you reviewed! -smirks- keep reviewing! and yah who's gonna win? who? -dramatically- thanks for reviewing.

Yamiace1321: Yah I know... not fair ey? But hey Demonica is a Demon! they don't play fair -nods- keep reviewing. -smiles- they make me hyper happy! -bounces up and down-

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Demonica's POV

I looked at the Gameshop and then looked back at Bakura. "This the place Bakura-kun?" I asked smirking.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes this is were baka pharaoh lives with his hikari...," he muttered angrily.

"The one that kil--... never mind!" I said quick and walked towards the Gameshop.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me quizically before following me.

I mentally slapped myself, I **had **to stop telling so much! Finally I glanced behind and my jaws dropped. 'Oh... My... Freaking... Satan...' I thought shocked.

Bakura looked at me frowning surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I gaped at the spot behind him and finally pushed him towards the Gameshop. "You stay there! I'll come soon!" I shouted out and ran towards Nairu who was looking at me rather pissed, with folded arms leaning against a tree.

"Nairu!" I hissed and pulled her away in the bushes so nor Bakura or anyone else could've seen us. "What're you doing here?" I whispered loudly.

She clenched her teeth and unfolded her arms. "Look where you are Demonica! I fucking find you on freaking Earth! What the Hell is wrong with you?" she shouted angrily.

I glared at her fiercely "Keep it down!" I hissed.

She narrowed her eyes more and folded her arms again. "Come back to Hell with me," she said softly.

I stared at her for a while and finally narrowed my eyes. "No way Nairu... I can't..," I said softly.

She showed her teeth. "It wasn't a request! It was an order! Damn if the High One! If he get's to know this! Your in a lotta trouble girl!" she nearly screamed pointing an accusing finger at me.

I growled and showed my teeth back dangerously. "Talk to me like that again and i'll rip open your throat Nairu," I hissed softly.

Nairu's eyes flushed yellow and then back brown. "Fine... Fine Demonica... I'm sorry," she whispered meekly and looked at the ground. "I'm only trying to help... Just come back home," she said half pleading.

I closed my eyes thinking. If I would've go now Flissy would win the bet, ain't no way I would let an 'Angel' win a bet from **_me _**rather feel his fury then that, plus... I.. kinda... liked... Bakura...? I blinked in surprise and looked at Nairu. "Sorry, i'm staying."

Nairu started cursing and yelling insults at me in her language and then sighed deeply. "I knew you wouldn't listen... Just.. be carefull for 'him', if he finds out... things ain't gonna get pretty...," she said and made a portal.

"I will, g'luck Nairu," I said and walked off.

"The same...," she whispered and closed the portal.

When I looked at the Gameshop I saw no Bakura. "Wha? Maybe.. he already got inside?" I wondered aloud and barged in. "Hello there! I'm Nica! Searching for a boy with silverhair named Bakura, formerly Akefia, who's family got killed by the pharaoh's father, have you seen him?" I said in one breath.

"... ... ..." Solomon, Yugi and Yami all stared at me.

"No answer? Guess that's a no, okay bye!" I yelled and ran back out grumbling darkly. Where was he? "Bakura-kun!" I yelled looking around.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Bakura's POV

I glanced at Nica with folded arms, leaning against the wall of the Gameshop. "You know a lot of my past... Don't you...," I whispered softly and sighed. "Who're you... who was the girl with you?" I shook my head and walked towards her, tapping her shoulder.

She turned back and smirked at me. "There you are, don't go dissapear on me again!" she said with a laugh. "C'mon, I thought we'd go and torture the pharaoh!" she said cheerfull.

I looked at her for a second and then walked off. "No, let's get back home, that bitch would probaly send me to the Shadow Realm anyway," I said against her.

"Nice dark place," she answered smirking.

I looked at her. "How do you--... Never mind," I said and walked further.

Nica gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. 'Nice going... nice going Demonica...,' she thought hissing, mentally slapping herself and followed me.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Yami's POV

I blinked. "Hikari, do you know her?" I asked watching the girl run off.

Yugi looked at me. "No, I don't," he said softly.

"... It doesn't matters..." I said musingly. 'That girl knew a lot about Bakura and me...,' I thought.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Probaly lost in thoughts again...," Solomon said.

"It's doesn't matters who that girl is! If she's evil I shall save the world again!" I said laughing and struck a pose.

Solomon's and Yugi's face could be compared like this: -.-;;;

&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Felicity's POV

"Marik-sama!" I cried out and hurried over to Marik's side grabbing his hand, blushing lightly.

"Easy Felicity, no-one's gonna grab you away from me, hell they know better then that, and, just call me Marik," he said grinning slightly.

I looked at him smiling gratefully. "Thank you, but i'm just afraid... that boy...," I whispered silently.

He looked at me with his deep amethyst eyes. "Don't worry, that boy will never hurt you again," he said softly.

I looked at the sky. "... Are these the souls I save from Hell... souls that hurt other people...," I whispered softly.

He looked at me with a questionable look. "What? Souls? Hell?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Uhhh... never mind, I was talking in myself," I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, okay, shall we go back then?" he asked gently. #o.O imagine... Marik and gently!#

I smiled at him. "I would prefer that yes, maybe I will go and take a walk in the 'park' next time." I said warmly and leaned against him while we walked back to his house.

His cheeks flushed a darker color while he looked at the sky founding it quite interesting. "Uh... yeah... uh, where almost there," he finally blurted out looking at the Ishtar mansion.

I smiled and looked at him. "Yeah, it's a nice house, I am so thankfull I can stay!" I said happily.

He smiled and knocked at the door. "Hikari! Insane Yami here! Open up the door!" he yelled half cheerfull.

Malik opened the door raising his eyebrows at his yami. "What's wrong with you?" he asked surprised.

I frowned and cocked my eyebrow. 'What... does he means with hikari and yami? they are... twinbrothers right?' I wondered and then shook my head. 'I bet it's nothing,' I thought and looked at Malik smiling.

"Ahah... Marik and Felicity sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! KISSING!" he yelled and quickly ran away from Marik who chased him planning to bang the Rod on his Hikari's head.

"Anou...," I sweatdropped and looked at them chasing each other around, through the whole house. "Oh well," I sighed with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&

Me: EEP! sorry for not updating so long! T.T HAD A WRITERSBLOCK! T.T sorry! sorry! sorry! please review!

demonica: -sweatdrops-

Felicity: Don't worry i'll bet they forgive you, please leave a kind review behind -smiles-


End file.
